


Foiled Kisses

by LadyFrandrews



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Things, AU, M/M, other pairings mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrandrews/pseuds/LadyFrandrews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Bucky wants is a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foiled Kisses

“Hey Steve?”

 

“Yeah Buck?”

 

“Can I have a kiss please?”

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

 

Bucky stared down at the proffered foiled chocolate in Steve’s hand and just smiled.

 

“Thanks,” he muttered halfheartedly, but Steve was already back to working on his current drawing, various crinkled wrappers littered the space around the blonde. Bucky watched him, occasionally letting his eyes skim the words of the novel on his lap; he was always content to just watch Steve draw.

 

-x-

 

“That’s the last time I let you plan Nat’s birthday party!”

 

“She enjoyed herself and isn’t that the point? She’s supposed to do whatever she wants, it’s her day. Plus with the lot of us that she actually allows as her friends, we deserve to spoil her for all that we put her through.”

 

“I guess you’re right. You sure did hand out a lot of birthday kisses today though, what’s up with that?”

 

Steve’s cheeks tinged pink and he shrugged, “Nothing. She said it was an old family tradition and if you paid enough attention, you’d have realized that Pep was the one that was _really_ giving her birthday kisses.”

 

“Can I have one even though it’s not my birthday?”

 

“Sure, I’ve got plenty more where those came from.”

 

Steve held out a handful of more foiled chocolates.

 

“Don’t ever change Steve.”

 

Bucky just chuckled to himself and took the offering and excused himself with a mock salute.

 

“Wait, you’re not even going to help me clean up? She’s your other best friend!”

 

-x-

 

“SHH!”

 

Bucky glared at the woman in front of him as she turned back around.

 

“Take a chill pill lady, the film hasn’t even started yet! It’s still the freaking commercials! Like I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, Stark shouldn’t have done that for you, you’re more than capa—mmph!”

 

Steve shoved a piece of chocolate into Bucky’s mouth. Their eyes met and Bucky raised a brow. Steve just smiled.

 

“I appreciate you defending my honor and all that but Tony’s harmless really. He does things like that because he can and it’s how he shows he cares. Besides, I can take one for the team and ride someone’s coat-tails for once in my life.”

 

“I didn’t ask for this one, and what, do you just carry bags of these things around with you?”

 

Steve rolled his eyes.

 

“Do you want another one or what? If not the movie’s about to start so shut your trap.”

 

Once the lights had dimmed and the previews started, Bucky turned to face Steve, “Psst!”

 

“What?” Steve whispered.

 

“Can I have another one?” Bucky didn’t even bother to whisper. Bucky took the small chocolate Steve held in his open palm.

 

“SHH!!”

 

-x-

 

“I cannot believe I’m playing this game with a bunch of drunken idiots.”

 

Tasha nudged Bucky’s shoulder, “Shut up and spin the damn bottle. You’re the one that agreed to be the D.D.”

 

Bucky spun the empty vodka bottle and watched helplessly as it landed on Tasha’s old roommate Clint. He then took the dice that was being held out in Tony’s hand and tossed them in the designated area; _lick_ and _neck_ were facing up. Bucky inwardly groaned but got to his knees as Clint did the same.

 

Bucky merely smirked as he reached out and tugged at the hair at the nape of Clint’s neck, dragging the latter’s head back, exposing a long expanse of throat and neck and without missing a beat trailed his tongue from the suprasternal notch, up over the adam’s apple, and then up to Clint’s chin which he bit gently before pulling away and letting go and settling back into his seat.

 

Bucky watched as Bruce took his fourth turn, and has he and Thor had to give each other a hickey. Bucky watched as Tony had to suck on Tasha’s earlobe; it was a close call, the bottle nearly landing on him for that one. Bucky accepted a bite on his shoulder from Pepper, who then had to accept a hickey from Tony on her hip. Thor had to lick Phil’s calf.

 

It was back to Steve this time. Steve had always been a lightweight when it came to drinking, even after his growth spurt; it was like all that mass and muscle didn’t mean a thing to alcohol. Steve spun the bottle and tossed the dice, not even waiting to see who it landed on— _kiss_ and _hand_ sat face up as the bottle came to a stop directly between Bucky and Bruce.

 

Steve just smiled and held out both of his hands, in the middle of each sat those stupid chocolates Bucky was beginning to resent. Gesturing for Bucky and Bruce, Steve took each offered hand and lent forward and pressed a gentle peck on each hand before letting go with a smile. Bucky just stared down at the bottle, ignoring the sound of Bruce unwrapping his chocolate, and the warmth spreading across his cheeks

 

That was the first kiss of the game.

 

Whoever thought that ‘naughty dice’ and ‘spin-the-bottle’ should’ve been combined needed to go play in traffic Bucky thought, as he bowed out two rounds later.

 

-x-

 

“James, can I ask you something?”

 

Bucky turned around and narrowed his eyes at Phil; the guy was a freaking ninja. The only person he couldn’t sneak up was Nat, but that’s only because she was worse at being sneaky.

 

“Whatever you want Phil, doesn’t mean I’ll answer though.”

 

Phil just nodded as Bucky crossed his arms.

 

“Well, it’s more or less I’m asking on behalf of someone else and then reporting back to them.”

 

“Just spit the question out Coulson.”

 

Phil grinned, “Fine, are you planning to act on your feelings for Steve? The interested party wants to know.”

 

“I, what? Who is this interested party? Nat?”

 

“Look, I’m not thrilled being a messenger pigeon here, so could you answer me so I can get back to her before Steve comes in and this whole thing gets awkward super fast?”

 

Bucky groaned, “What exactly am I supposed to do? Just walk up to the guy and plant one on him and say, ‘hey asshat, I’m in love with you?’ I don’t think it works like that. I don’t work like that.”

 

“Sure you do Buck! You’re the most closeted romantic I know, you’re even worse than Tasha, but don’t ever tell her I said that! I’d like to keep living.”

 

Phil and Bucky both turned to Steve, who had his arms full of boxes, struggling to get in through the door neither had heard open.

 

“Want some help Steve?”

 

“Nah, I’m good, thanks Phil. How are you by the way?”

 

“Good, I’m good. I just had to run something by James for Natasha.”

 

“I knew it was her! Tell her to stay out of my love life!”

 

“I’ll pass the message along like the devoted carrier pigeon I apparently am. Anything you’d like passed along Steve?”

 

Steve chuckled at Phil and shook his head, “Nah, I’ll just see her in a bit anyways, she’s helping me with matching these frames to my pieces at the gallery. I’ve ended up with two extra tickets since you and Clint are going as, well you, and he’s your ‘plus one’. Know anyone who’d want ‘em?”

 

“’Fraid not Steve, well I’m off. I’ll see you two tomorrow night! Can’t wait to see how your first gallery showing goes.”

 

With a smile and wave Phil left.

 

“Oh hey, would you want one of the other tickets? You know, to give to whoever you were talking about, with Phil?”

 

Bucky nearly choked on his spit as he turned wide-eyed to face Steve.

 

“I, it’s not, that wasn’t, I mean,” he cleared his throat, “I just said that to get him and Nat off my case. Don’t you start in on it too!”

 

Steve lifted his hands in mock surrender, “I won’t, calm down killer. We care okay, that’s all it is.”

 

Bucky scoffed, “Phil’s in it for the amusement factor, you can’t even deny that. Besides, _I_ ’m not the only one without a significant other.”

 

“No, no you’re not, but you’re the only one that we can all see is visibly taken by whoever holds your heart. I think this person doesn’t even know it which makes you even more vulnerable than you ever like allowing yourself to be. And you’re right, Phil is most likely in it for the amusement factor.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

Steve smiled, “Punk.”

 

“There are leftovers in the fridge if you want ‘em, I’m going to grab a shower and then head off to work, you might beat me home this time.”

 

“I meant it though Buck, if you want that extra ticket it’s yours.”

 

“I know pal, I know. Thanks. I’ll see you.”

 

Bucky turned and headed down the slight hall to his room before heading through to his en suite bathroom. Stripping his clothes, turning on the water and then stepping into the hot stream was instantaneous relief for Bucky. At least for a moment, then everything came back. Maybe he should just plant one on Steve, maybe then the guy, Bucky thought.

 

Once done with his shower Bucky wrapped a towel around his waist as he returned to his room and froze in the doorway. On his pillow was a handful of those stupid candies Steve was always giving him when he asked for a kiss. He noticed the scrap of paper sitting amongst them: 

_Technically you didn’t ask for these ones, but I thought you could use ‘em. You probably would’ve asked for them anyway._

_-Steve_

_PS:  The extra ticket’s on the counter by the microwave—don’t let it go to waste! If you love someone you should tell them._

 

He quickly made his way through the apartment to locate Steve, but he’d already left.

 

-x-

 

 “No offense Barnes, but I thought the whole point of being a friend of the guy doing the gallery show was to go out and experience said gallery show, so why are we hiding in the coat closet? Don’t get me wrong, if you brought something a little stronger than the champagne being passed around, then by all means, let’s do the friend thing and share—oh, you’re hiding because you’re sulking. I was told by Pep and Natasha that if I sulked on Steve’s big night, that I’d be grounded for however long Thor’s family drama lasts, and let’s face it, that’s pretty much forever, so I’d appreciate it i—”

 

“I’m not sulking, I’m, I’m hiding.”

 

“Uh, but why? This is your best friend’s biggest night and you’re hiding in the coat closet with me, if we’re caught exiting together or if someone caught us going in, this will be in the tabloids you do realize that, yes? Not that I care how I end up in those rags, but this is _Steve_ , wholesome and goodie good Steve. I don’t want to ruin his night by having some scandal pop out because that’s all that’ll be remembered about this whole shindig, not the incredible artist that Steve is. Oh wait, wait a minute, he’s not even here yet! Why are we hiding in the coat closet if he’s not even here yet?!”

 

Bucky reached in and pulled out the spare ticket.

 

“Eh, no offense Barnes, but you’re beautiful, gorgeous even, but I like ‘em sassy and science-ey, which you are not the latter, so I’m flattered, bu—”

 

“Oh my god Stark, do you ever shut up?! Never mind, just, just go, I’ll figure this out on my own.”

 

Tony started laughing, “Oh my god, I thought they were all lying, but it’s true! This is, this is something delightful, like kittens or whatever, but it’s priceless!”

 

Bucky glared and shoved the ticket back into his pocket.

 

“Going, I’m going. We were never here, this never happened, I get it.”

 

Tony left Bucky alone in the coat closet. The genius was correct, Steve had yet to arrive; his friends had wanted to beat him to the gallery so Pepper had strung the poor artist back to the shared apartment he had with Bucky to get himself together and presentable. No one, who had a brain, told Pepper no, or didn’t do what she asked (told) you to do. _No one_.

 

Bucky took a few deep breaths and collected himself as well as he was able and exited the closet. He took sight of the others milling about near the entrance of the actual hall Steve’s exhibit was going to be presented in. Without another thought of them he moved towards the entrance of the building, he had to get this just right.

 

He stood outside, ignored the looks of other patrons as they passed on into the gallery.

 

He straightened up as he saw Pepper’s car pull around the corner and up to the walk, he was there opening the passenger door the moment she stopped.

 

Bright blue eyes met his in slight confusion but illuminated with delight at the sight of him; Bucky held the door as Steve climbed out.

 

“What’s up Buck? Your date stand you up? Or are you here to warn me or something?”

 

Bucky was just about to respond when a short, dark-haired woman literally hip-bumped Bucky out of the way and latched herself to Steve’s arm.

 

“Mr. Rogers! There you are darling; let’s get a move on, you needed to be here like yesterday. Chop, chop!”

 

Steve offered Bucky an apologetic smile as he let the smaller brunette woman drag him away.

 

“Ms. Lewis, a pleasure as always.”

 

“Oh stop, you know Doc Foster hates starting things late. You’re fine, you’ve got fifteen minutes to spare, but that’s fifteen minutes she’ll be eating up going over every little detail.”

 

Bucky heard nothing else of their conversation as he watched Steve walk away. A hand planted on his shoulder and he turned to see Pepper with a soft smile.

 

“Chin up James Barnes, the night is not over!”

 

Bucky only nodded and offered his arm to Pepper and together they entered the gallery. Natasha met the pair at the entrance to Steve’s hall and Bucky took his leave of the two women. He wandered into the exhibit, following the maze like lay out until he came to the end, not even realizing he’d missed the whole thing. He also realized that the piece he was staring at he’d never seen before, not even in part like all the others. He sat down on the bench that sat opposite the piece and stared.

 

Bucky took in the fact that Steve had drawn the two subjects to appear androgynous, but Bucky was seeing all the little details. He noticed the intricate design littering the arm of one of the subjects. He noticed the pieces of foil hidden beneath the shades of black and gray of the charcoal that Steve used to outline and shade this piece. He noticed that each subject wasn’t quite touching the other; hands hovered over hips and forearms, that just before the lines disappeared, there were two mouths. Lips were parted, almost like a gasp of breath, or closing to be pressed together—it was either the beginning or ending of a kiss.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

Bucky flinched at the sudden voice beside him, but didn’t turn towards his intruder.

 

“I, I put it here specifically. It, it’s not the center piece, but it’s important to me. Would you like to know what I’ve titled it?”

 

Bucky closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

 

Bucky felt a hand cup his cheek and his eyes snapped open, he looked up, expecting to be looking up at Steve, instead he glanced down. Steve was kneeling on the floor in front of him, making them almost eye-level.

 

Bucky pulled away but Steve’s hand simply fell to Bucky’s thigh, the warmth of his palm was immediately felt through Bucky’s slacks.

 

“You should be mingling with your guests. Some of these people might actually want to purchase your work.”

 

“I excused myself from them at the end of my welcome speech, which I noticed you were missing from. Tony pointed this direction and I merely followed. You haven’t answered my question; do you want to know what I’ve entitled it?”

 

Bucky shook his head and stood, causing Steve’s hand to fall once more, but place them in a momentarily inappropriate position.

 

“Get up and go mingle. It’s a good show, it’s beautiful. You underestimate your talent Steve; for once allow others to be amazed by you.”

 

Steve watched as Bucky hurried away from him and knew he’d lose the man once he rounded the corner. He climbed to his feet and turned and stared at the piece he had hidden in the back off to the side; he knew Bucky would find it. He just didn’t know if Bucky understood what it meant. Composing himself and taking a deep breath, Steve turned and headed back to the attendees. Perhaps Bucky was correct, someone would want to purchase one of his pieces; he certainly wouldn’t disagree.

 

Steve mingled with patrons, charmed everyone with his smile, and accepted very generous offers—more than he would’ve asked for—throughout the evening. He noticed that after twenty minutes he hadn’t seen Bucky at all. It was Natasha who informed him of what had happened, Bucky had left with Ms. Lewis.

 

Bucky was seated on the couch in the living room when Steve came through the door. Steve noticed that Bucky hadn’t removed his suit from earlier. His own jacket was clung over an arm, tie undone with a few top buttons popped, and the sleeves rolled up.

 

“Have a nice evening?”

 

Bucky didn’t even glance at Steve when he tossed out the question.

 

Steve just stared.

 

“Are you really asking me that? Shouldn’t I be asking how _yours_ went? You know seeing as you left _early_ and not _alone_.”

 

Bucky finally turned to face Steve and shook his head.

 

Steve scoffed, “Mine was great, earned a lot of money that I don’t know what to do with, got a few commissions too, but you’d have known that if you had stayed. Was Ms. Lewis pleasant company at least?”

 

Bucky got to his feet and stared over at Steve, who hadn’t moved more than a few footsteps from the door.

 

“What was it called Steve?”

 

“What was what called?”

 

Steve knew exactly to what Bucky was referring to, but he wanted the other man to admit it first; wanted Bucky to ask him that question just once more.

 

“Don’t play stupid with me Steve!”

 

Bucky took a few steps towards Steve; they were now roughly three feet apart.

 

“Well, there was Scent Memory, Sirens, Aftereffect, the centerpiece was Caught In The Act, an—”

 

“That’s not what I mean and you know it! The one that you hid, the one you put at the end, you were going to tell me earlier.”

 

Steve moved so they were nearly a foot apart, “Yeah, yeah I was and you just left! The biggest night of my life and you left me there alone.”

 

Bucky clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes, “This, it was,” he sighed, relaxing his tense posture, “Tonight wasn’t supposed to go like this.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the spare ticket and held it out towards Steve.

 

“You got stood up so you left? You were embarrassed? Newsflash Buck, some people actually think you’re an asshole.”

 

Bucky growled and threw the ticket on the floor and stepped forward into Steve’s space, “You self-righteous idiot, I knew what that drawing meant the moment I saw it! Why didn’t you say anything? You knew, _you knew_ that I was pining away like some freaking love sick moron!”

 

“I hinted.”

 

Bucky scoffed, “Hinted? When? Because I don’t recall any hints!”

 

“Why do you think I kept giving you those chocolates? You do know what they’re called right? They’re Hershey’s Ki—”

 

“I know what they’re called! Why would you think I’d ask for a piece of candy? If I wanted candy I’d have asked for candy.”

 

“Like I said yesterday, you were visibly taken and I didn’t want to get my hopes up, so I just, I tried to be romantic about it, but you blew it, we both blew it. That drawing, that last one that I found you at, it’s us. It’s called ‘Foiled Kisses’ beca—”

 

“If you don’t kiss me right now, I swear on all that you believe is holy I will end you!”

 

“I thought you always asked first?”

 

Bucky reached out and grabbed Steve’s biceps, pulling him closer, “Can I have a kiss, please?”

 

Steve grinned and closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Bucky’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of based off this Imagine your OTP prompt (from tumblr):
> 
> Imagine your OTP being innocent best friends before dating. Person A asks Person be to kiss them, in which Person B responds by popping a Hershey kiss into Person A’s mouth. Imagine this goes on for a while, and when they say it again, Person A has to specify that they mean actually kiss them. And Person B gets all flustered before they finally kiss, and not with chocolate.
> 
> Also, I can't say if I like this or not, but I gave it another go.


End file.
